Becoming Thane
After the first Dragon in one of the main quests, "Dragon Rising," is killed, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater gives the Dragonborn the title of "Thane of Whiterun," assign a housecarl, and allows the Dragonborn to purchase property in the city. The Hold's Guards are also notified of this honor. The player can become Thane of all the Holds in Skyrim. The standard formula for each hold is to complete a specific quest or objective for the Jarl and then help out a specific number of citizens within the hold, either by doing quests, miscellaneous objectives, or helping out some other way. Eastmarch (Capital: Windhelm) Imperial Legion Questline -After completing the Reunification of Skyrim quest, Brunwulf Free-Winter will become Jarl of Windhelm. The Dragonborn must speak to Brunwulf, and Brunwulf will offer the title of Thane contingent on the Dragonborn helping five people of Windhelm and purchasing Hjerim from Brunwulf's steward. After the Dragonborn completes those two objectives, Brunwulf will grant the Dragonborn the title of Thane, give him a leveled weapon (type unknown) of Eastmarch, and appoint a housecarl to the Dragonborn. Stormcloak questline After progressing through the questline Liberation of Skyrim: Liberate Falkreath Hold, the Dragonborn will receive the option to become Thane. This is done by selecting the "My Jarl, is there anything further you need?" conversation option. Ulfric Stormcloak will respond that there is a place in his court for a new Thane, but the title can only be given to one known throughout the hold and that owns property in Windhelm. There are two requirements to becoming Thane of Eastmarch *Purchase Hjerim from Jorleif for 12,000 gold *Assist five citizens of Eastmarch There are several easy ways to assist the people of Eastmarch *Giving a gold coin to either Silda the Unseen or Angrenor Once-Honored *Delivering Adonato Leotelli's book to Giraud Gemane in Solitude *Giving mead to Torbjorn Shatter-Shield *Completeing side quests Falkreath Hold (Capital: Falkreath) -Obtain a drink for the Jarl, Siddgeir or Dengeir Of Stuhn. Note: The starting quest for the Jarl to obtain a drink is a "radiant" quest that cannot be started if the Dragonborn is already on one of the following quests considered to be part of Rare Gifts: *Getting the book The Mirror for captain Aldis in Solitude *Getting a Mammoth Tusk for Ysolda in Whiterun *Getting the book Song of the Alchemists for Lami in Morthal *Getting the book Night falls on Sentinel for Rustleif in Dawnstar *Getting an Amulet of Arkay for Torbjorn Shatter-Shield in Windhelm -Kill the assigned Bandit Leader -Complete three quests/miscellaneous objectives: *Sell vegetables at Corpselight Farm. *Deliver ashes to the Hall of the Dead for Thadgeir (Dengeir's house). *Retrieve Runil's Journal from an ambient location. *Sell firewood at Half-Moon Mill. *Invest in a store *Steal a private letter from Lod for Dengeir. *Complete A Daedra's Best Friend. *Complete Ill Met By Moonlight. -Note, quest objective for the Jarl will be different depending on civil war quests. Haafingar (Capital: Solitude) Talk to Falk Firebeard in the Blue Palace, and he will give the quest The Man Who Cried Wolf, investigating the lights and sounds coming out of Wolf Skull Cave which is located in the mountains west of Solitude. After completing the quest, talk to Falk again for a reward. Then speak directly to the Jarl herself, and she will thank the player and assign one more task. She will ask that Torygg’s War Horn be placed on a Shrine of Talos as a tribute to her late husband. Take the War Horn to the specified Shrine and place it at the foot of the statue of Talos, then return to Elisif. She will invite the Dragonborn to be a thane of hers but only after becoming a property owner in Solitude and becoming known throughout the hold. This property can be purchased from Falk for 25,000 gold pieces. Being known throughout the hold is done by helping out five of the citizens with their miscellaneous quests. Some of the quests are below. * Ask Aldis for information about Angeline Morrard's daughter. * Giving Potema's skull to Styrr during the quest The Wolf Queen Awakened * Deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard for Sorex Vinius. * Talk to Corpulus Vinius about letting Belrand off his debts. * Talk to Indaskr about letting Octieve San off his debts * Retrieve Noster's Helmet for Noster Eagle-Eye. * Chop and Sell Firewood to Hjorunn at Solitude Sawmill * Give a coin to a beggar like Noster Eagle-Eye * Sell something like potatoes, leeks, or wheat to Katla at Katla's Farm * Find the book called "The Mirror" for Aldis Once this has been done, go and talk to her, and become a Thane of Haafingar and be given the Blade of Haafingar. Some time after Wolf Skull Cave has been cleaned out and the player has leveled up at least once, a courier arrives with a letter from Falk requesting a meeting. This initiates the quest to hunt down Potema's spirit, The Wolf Queen Awakened. It is not required to become Thane, but completing it counts toward the total of helping citizens in Solitude. Hjaalmarch (Capital: Morthal) Becoming Thane of Hjaalmarch is fairly straightforward. First, investigate the house that burned down, and then complete the subsequent quests. The grateful Jarl will say that she'd be happy to make the player Thane once "known through her Hold." This translates into helping three different people, most of whom can be found in Morthal. * Idgrod the Younger asks that a note be delivered to Danica Pure-Spring in Whiterun. *Challenge and beat Benor to fisticuffs or drop armor near him then talk to him and select the option that lets him take the armor drop, thus getting him as a follower. *Chop firewood and sell it to Jorgen located at the mill. *Deliver a message from Gorm to Captain Aldis in Solitude. *Find a copy of "Song of the Alchemists" for Lami. *Sell ore at Rockwallow Mine. The title also includes being awarded the Blade of Hjaalmarch. The Pale (Capital: Dawnstar) Thane of The Pale is obtained by completing the following tasks: The quest Waking Nightmare is begun by talking to Erandur in the Windpeak Inn. There is no level restiction to start. Then complete three minor quests. *Give a drink to Karl, one of the miners. *Sell iron ore to Beitild, (Unless already killed during Contract: Kill Beitild). *Sell quicksilver ore to Leigelf. *Bring Night Falls on Sentinel to Rustleif *Fetch Fine cut Void Salts for Captain Wayfinder. *Fetch the Ring of Pure Mixtures for Frida in The Mortar and Pestle or invest 500 gold in her shop. *Sell firewood to Aeri at Anga's Mill far south east of The Pale (Unless killed during Contract: Kill Ennodius Papius). The Blade of the Pale is awarded along with the title. *An eighth quest for the local museum also exists, but it does not count towards the quest. *When selling firewood to Aeri she will ask that a letter be delivered to the Jarl; this does not count towards the quest. The Reach (Capital: Markarth) To become Thane of Markarth the player needs to kill groups of Forsworn for the Jarl and his steward, and then retrieve Hrolfdir's Shield, (this quest is only given when the player is level 20 or higher). The player must then help five citizens of Markarth and own Vlindrel Hall to become Thane. * Completing the quest Mourning Never Comes. * Deliver spiced beef to Voada for Banning * Steal the Dibella statue for Degaine. * Find The Last Scabbard of Akrash for Ghorza. * Complete The Forsworn Conspiracy killing Madanach in the mine. * Clear the hall of the dead for Brother Verulus. * The second part of The Book of Love Quest. * Kill Nimhe for Calcelmo. * Deliver the Stallion's Potion to Raerek for Bothela. * Retrieve Lisbet's stolen Dibella statue. * Deliver a ring to Calcelmo for Kerah. * Talk to Mulush gro-Shugurz for Omluag * Retrieving a Daedra Heart for Moth gro-Bagol. Alternatively, the player can side with the Stormcloaks and take The Reach by force through the Civil War quests. This will change the Jarl to Thongvor Silver-Blood and the player will immediately be granted the permission to purchase property and become thane without doing the quest for Igmund's shield or helping out the people of Markarth. The above is also possible if the player negotiated the exchange of Markarth during Season Unending. The Blade of the Reach is awarded along with the title. The Rift (Capital: Riften) Speak to the Argonian named Wujeeta in the fishery, this is on the docks outside the city. Give her the Potion of Healing that she asks for, then ask her about her skooma dealer. Speak to the Jarl to begin the Skooma Trade Quest. Then complete the help x people requirement, and one becomes Thane, pending purchase of Honeyside. Whiterun (Capital: Whiterun) The Dragonborn becomes Thane of Whiterun as part of the main quest. Kill dragon, revealing that the player is the Dragonborn, and the Jarl becomes eager to dub them Thane of Whiterun. After becoming Thane of Whiterun the Jarl will award the Axe of Whiterun. Siding with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War places Vignar Gray-Mane on the throne as Jarl of Whiterun and the Dragonborn's status as Thane is revoked. To become Thane again, the Dragonborn must assist five citizens of Whiterun and purchase Breezehome, (if this hasn't already been done). Speak to Vignar after he is promoted to Jarl about becoming thane. He'll award a Blade of Whiterun and grant the player the title of Thane again. Winterhold (Capital: Winterhold) Retrieve the Helm of Winterhold from a radiant location for the Jarl Korir, and then help three people in the hold. *Give Ranmir at The Frozen Hearth Inn a drink, either Ale or Mead. *Drop any piece of Apparel from player's Inventory inside The Frozen Hearth inn and let someone pick it up, (it is likely that the piece will not actually be taken and can be picked up later). *Help Dagur convince Ranmir to pay his bar tab. *Invest in Birna's Oddments *Steal Nelacar's staff for Malur Seloth. *Sell Ore at Whistling Mine. *Cleanse the focal points for Drevis Neloren at the College of Winterhold. *Completing the quest First Lessons at the College of Winterhold also counts, surprisingly. Reward: Blade of Winterhold Trivia *Giving a coin to a beggar counts as assisting a citizen. *Dropping an item and granting an NPC's request to take it counts as assisting a citizen. *Some quests do NOT count as assisting a citizen, even if it seems it should. *Investing in a shop using the Investor perk from the Speech skill tree counts as helping a citizen. *Defeating a Dragon inside any town will count towards helping citizens. *Killing a follower who has turned into a Werewolf will also count. This seems to work with all the Companions. *Helping a blacksmith in any town counts. (Can only be done once in the game.) *Helping one NPC on two different missions will only count as assisting one citizen. *Brawling with a citizen counts toward helping the citizens. Bugs Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Quests Category:Skyrim: Morthal Quests Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests Category:Skyrim: Riften Quests Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Quests Category:Skyrim: Markarth Quests